Forever Yours
by DisneyPrincess55
Summary: My Ross Lynch fanfiction please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's Katy for We Love Ross Lynch! This is my fanfiction where Ross is the Prince and then my character Iridessa is the princess he falls in love with but can't have. Enjoy, and please review! ~Katy/DisneyPrincess55**

ONE

Princess Iridessa. It's the name I've responded to for years—Princess this and Princess that. You've heard stories of how amazing life as a princess can be, with happily ever afters, glass slippers and sparkly gowns? Not in this story—not when you have an older brother and a younger brother who are more important than you are. Girls aren't as special as boys, they're not the ones who keep the family name, we just get married and look pretty and have the boys. That's how it's been for centuries, and nothing's going to change anytime soon. We don't get a say in what we wear, what we do, who we marry…

But sometimes, just sometimes, there are those who try and change their way of life, the princess stereotype.

My older brother, Roland, was two years older than me, while my younger brother James was eight years younger than I. I never paid much attention to Roland—he constantly pestered me when I was younger, and eventually I came to ignore it. But James… James I took care of when he was a baby, when Mother couldn't. My mother's name was Amelia, and she was a kind, gentle, loving queen. She tried desperately to mold me in her image but failed. I was rebellious and didn't care for being a princess, though everyone wanted me to be. My father, King Elijah, had been trying to set me up into an arranged marriage since I was fourteen years old. I rejected all twelve suitors… all fine princes, just not the one for me. Not the one who could sweep me off my feet, who could give me flowers—none of my suitors could even pronounce my name right on the first try—Eye-ree-dessa? Ah-ree-dessa? No, I wanted someone I could actually fall in love with, someone who could fall in love with _me_.

And then, one day, I found him at my seventeenth birthday ball. I was following one of my 'friends,' Alexandria, Princess of Etienne, through the crowd when he backed up right in front of me and I rammed into him.

"Oh my goodness! Forgive me, sir—" I shrieked, realizing what I had done and stepping back, "Are you all right?" He turned to face me and smiled, teeth sparkling a little in the light.

"I'm all right, thank you," he grinned, "Say, you're Princess Iridessa! Happy birthday."

"Yes, thank you. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?" Alexandria came back just then, saw me with the boy, smiled and walked away.

"I'm Prince Ross of Soreyne."

"Pleasure to meet you." I pulled my skirts backwards and curtseyed; he bowed.

"And I you, Princess." Father's orchestra decided just at that moment to play a slow song, and Prince Ross bowed again. "Princess Iridessa of Quissidyn, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" He offered his hand and I took it, smiling.

"Of course you may, Prince Ross." He pulled me up close to him and I got a glimpse of his brown eyes—a deep chocolatey brown color.

"So, Princess," he said quietly, looking right into my eyes, "You're seventeen today, am I correct?" I nodded.

"And what is your age?" I raised an eyebrow, and he smiled again. I liked his smile. His teeth were perfectly straight and glimmering, shiny and new.

"I just so happen to be the same age as you are today."

"Oh are you now?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I do, actually. Three brothers and a sister."

"A little challenge for the crown, then, eh?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah… Whoever marries first is first on the line, and that's my brother, Riker."

"Riker… What an unusual name."

"Iridessa is an unusual name, too, Princess." I gaped at him and he laughed.

"I beg your pardon, Prince Ross, but I just so happen to be the princess of this castle, and I can see you hanged for what you just said to me!"

"Really," he raised an eyebrow, "But you've already grown to like me."

"Indeed I have. And you've grown to like me, too, fair prince."

"You are very right, Princess Iridessa, you are very right." He got close to my ear, "Meet me by the lake tomorrow night at sundown." The song ended at this and he disappeared into the crowd, and Alexandria hurried up and touched my hand.

"Who was that?" She grinned, "He was dashing!" I smiled at the memory of this touch, the feeling of his hands wrapped around my waist, the way his breath had tickled my ear when he told me of our plans, his smile, his deep brown eyes and blonde hair…

I had never felt it before, but I was thinking I was in love with Prince Ross of Soreyne.

**If you liked this and haven't liked my page yet, please do! It's pages/We-Love-Ross-Lynch/294676187303076**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is here! Enjoy, and thanks for following this story! :) ~Katy/DisneyPrincess55**

Two

Nobody ever imagined I was the kind of girl who would break away from the castle to see some boy I had met at my birthday party just last night. I had always overheard the servants speaking of how dangerous it would be, for a girl to run off with some boy she was supposedly in love with… but I didn't care. I wanted to get to know Prince Ross just a little more. So, I swung my white fur cloak over my head and snuck off my balcony, heading towards the lake, praying nobody saw me running across the field.

"Princess Iridessa," I turned at the sound of Ross' voice and smiled. He looked just as handsome as the night before, blonde hair combed neatly to the left, brown eyes twinkling in the late-afternoon sunlight. I could've stared at him forever and never lost interest.

"Good evening, Prince Ross," I tried not to smile as I acknowledged him, as it wasn't the most polite thing to do, smile while greeting a person. There were a hundred things I wanted—needed to ask him, but not one reached my tongue. He circled me but I stood still, not knowing what to do or where to move.

"You look lovely, Princess," he nodded, "Your first day as a seventeen-year-old must have treated you well, I presume?"

"Yes, it treated me well, thank you…" There was an edge to my voice and he caught it.

"It does not sound as if you had a pleasant day today. Are you lying to me, Princess, when you say that you had a enjoyable day as a seventeen-year-old?"

"No, I would never lie to you," I hadn't wanted to admit it that way, but that was what reached him, and I thought I saw a smile flicker across his face.

"You—you wouldn't?"

"Never."

"And why is that?"

"Because… I—I just refuse to lie… to anyone. Everyone. I am not a liar."

"I would never lie to you, Iridessa, for an entirely different reason," he stopped circling me and looked right into my eyes, "I believe I am in love with you, Princess. After last night I could not thinking about you. My sister believed I had fallen ill—when really I had just fallen for you. Not ill, just…"

"In love," I finished his sentence with a smile. "I feel the same way, Ross," I grinned, "All day I was awaiting sunset so I could see you again. Nothing amused me today, not even my little brother, for I was not paying attention to anyone, just thinking about what would happen when I went to meet you. I was worried—but I'm not. Not anymore." He moved in to kiss me as I finished talking—I had never kissed anyone before, and this was the perfect first kiss.

"Now, Princess Iridessa," he murmured moments after our kiss broke, "Do you mind if I call you Dess?" I smiled a shy, questioning smile to him.

"I suppose," I shook my head, confused, "No one has ever given me a nickname."

"I presumed it was time for a change," he leaned in to kiss me again, and this kiss was longer than the last by just a few moments, though I was not counting. There were a million things I wanted to talk to him about, and a limited time—my parents would be expecting me back soon, and if I wasn't home in time, my mother would worry.

"I should go," I whispered after the kiss.

"But you've only just arrived," he said sadly, "You mustn't go, Dess."

"I must," I sighed, "But I don't want to…"

"Then stay."

"My parents… my mother… she'll begin to worry if I am not back soon. I'm sorry, I must go." He grabbed my hand as I walked away, which pulled me back to him. He kissed me again and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"When can I see you again?" He whispered so quietly I could hardly hear him.

"Tomorrow. I'll be back tomorrow." I touched his cheek before I ran off, across the meadow, back home. The castle seemed dark and cold when I snuck in, the candles in the hallway leading to my room had been put out. I snuck into my room, put my cloak in my wardrobe and hurried down the staircase to the sitting room, where my mother was sitting with James, reading him a story. She always insisted she read to us, instead of a servant, never telling us why. I slowed as I approached the door and walked into the dimly lit room.

"Iridessa!" My mother stood, and I was just as surprised as she was. "Where on earth have you been? I've been searching everywhere for you, and Ruth has been worried sick. What—" she noticed my cheeks, flushed from the autumn air outside, "You must be cold. Come, sit by the fire. You can explain it all there." She led me to the fireplace and sat me on a cushioned stool. She sat adjacent to me, on the sofa, and waited expectantly for me to talk. The entire run back from meeting Ross I had been thinking of reasons for my disappearance, and my best idea came to mind as I stared back at her.

"I was warm," I said slowly, "Too warm. I decided I should go outside, for a breath of fresh air, to cool off. It was too cold, but I didn't want to go back inside. So I stayed outside and watched the sun go down. When it disappeared, I wished to explore a little, which was foolish, I'm sorry, Mother, because I ripped my skirt, just a little bit, though, but nonetheless it's ripped…" I lifted the royal blue fabric and showed her the tiny tear in my favorite skirt, with a very convincing frown. I had actually ripped the skirt on purpose, trying to make it look like I actually had been exploring.

"Oh, well it's not that bad of a rip, dear, I'm sure Ruth could fix it and you'd never be able to tell." She paused and looked at me. "This isn't like you, Iridessa, to go outside on a cold November day just because you're warm. I wasn't as foolish as you are when I was seventeen."

"I've only been seventeen for a day, Mother, you can't expect me to get everything right on the first try, can you?"

"No, I suppose not. Now go change out of your dress and take your skirt to Ruth. Good night, Iridessa."

"Good night, Mother. Good night, James." I curtseyed before hurrying up to my room and changing into my autumn nightgown, made of purple fabric. I picked up my skirt and carried it down to Ruth's room—Ruth was my fifteen-year-old servant, and one of the sweetest people in the castle. She had pretty, curly brown hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. She was gentle and I had never heard her yell in my entire life. "Ruth?" I called, opening the wooden door. She looked up at me from where she was sitting by the fire, startled.

"Oh, Princess! What are you doing down here? It's improper for a Princess—or any royalty— to approach the servant's quarters."

"I'm aware of that, Ruth, but I don't mind. I like knowing my home, and it's foolish to have the servants do everything for me, when I'm perfectly capable of carrying my skirt down to their quarters. Here, I ripped it, just a tiny little tear."

"What did you do?" She asked, running her dainty fingers across the tear, "How did this happen?"

"I—" I hesitated, pondering whether or not I could trust her with the truth. "I just went for a walk, Ruth. It's no big deal, really." She nodded.

"Yes, of course. A walk. I'll take care of this, Princess. Good evening." She shooed me from her room with a curtsey and I went back to my room, stopping in my tracks when I saw another servant—Father's servant, Jonah—in my room.

"Jonah? What are you doing in my room?" I approached him and he turned, flushing when he saw I was in my nightgown.

"Princess, the King Elijah has called for your presence in the throne room immediately."

"Immediately? Why does he call on me at this hour?"

"It is important, Princess. He has called on your presence and you must follow his orders." I gave Jonah an irritated look before following him to the throne room, where my father sat in his throne. He stood and beamed when I walked in, ignoring my dress.

"Iridessa," he grinned when I walked in, "You look well. Come, darling, sit. I have important, very joyous news for you." He gestured for my throne but I refused to sit.

"What is the news, Father?" I asked, voice unfaltering from its solid tone.

"King Stellan of Malgoria has asked for your hand in marriage. He asked for it last night at your birthday celebration, and I have just accepted it. You are to be wed next month, on Christmas Eve!" I stared at him, not believing a word he said. My thirteenth suitor, and he was actually making me marry him…

"Where is King Stellan of Malgoria?" I asked in the same tone as earlier, "I wish to meet him, Father, before you make any more plans. I insist on it, and I refuse to be married to him until I meet him."

"I am here, Princess Iridessa," said a man from the doorway. I turned to him and suddenly I felt as if everyone was throwing swords at me. He was _old_—perhaps Mother's age. This had to be a joke, I couldn't marry a man who could be Mother's older brother.

"_You _are King Stellan," I acknowledged him before turning back to Father. "I refuse to speak of this at this time. Good night, Father." I stormed out of the throne room, past King Stellan, my fiancé I hadn't asked for. I didn't want to have another suitor—I wanted Ross. I ran up to my room and threw myself down on my bed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it across the room. Ruth walked in as the pillow flew past her and she closed her eyes.

"Your father has found another suitor," she said knowingly, walking towards my bed with the coal pan.

"He has," I said through tears, "But he's not just a suitor, Ruth. I'm engaged to him, and we're to be married on Christmas Eve…"

"Who is your suitor?" She asked simply, nearing my bed.

"King Stellan of Malgoria," I sobbed, "He's Mother's age—" she dropped the coal pan and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry, Princess, I didn't mean—"

"No, it's all right, Ruth, don't worry about it. I'm warm. I don't need it tonight."

"I insist, Princess. King Stellan, you say? He—he was my former master," she said quietly.

"He used to own you?" I slid to the edge of my bed, closer to Ruth, who was picking up the coals with a thick cloth, "What was he like?"

"His wife controlled the servants most of my time there, so I never saw very much of him," she shrugged.

"_Wife_?"

"Yes, Queen Catherine. She was younger than him, I believe, by several years, and I presume she died not to long ago, of scarlet fever, possibly."

"Did they have any children?"

"I do not think Catherine could have children, so no, Princess."

"I don't want to marry him," I said simply, climbing under the covers on my bed.

"Yes, but I do not believe it's your choice, Princess, it's your father's, and the decision has already been made." I looked at her blankly, and she smiled at me sweetly. "I'm sorry."

The next morning I dressed myself and walked into the throne room fiercely. My father was sitting there, talking to King Stellan. I approached the two men , not making eye contact with Stellan, and glared at my father.

"I don't care what anyone says," I snarled, "I am _not _marrying King Stellan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Here's chapter three! Loads of drama! Enjoy... and make sure to review! ~Katy/DisneyPrincess55**

Three

My father was speechless as to my words, but I could tell Stellan took offense to them. "Iridessa, m'lady," he bowed a short, meaningless bow, "I am sorry if I have ever done anything as to make you refuse my proposal. But, I am afraid, the preparations for the wedding have already begun." I stared at him before turning back to Father.

"Father," I hissed, "I will not have any of this. I will _not_ marry King Stellan and that is final. Good day," I swished my skirts at them, stormed out of the room and ran to the lake, where I was supposed to meet Ross later today. I didn't care of the time—I just wanted to be away from my family and King Stellan. I would have nothing to do with him—ever.

I expected there to be no people at the lake, and I was rather surprised to find a blonde-haired prince sitting on a boulder adjacent to the lake. "Ross?" I called, shocked. He turned, saw me, and smiled.

"Dess," he smiled, "The sun is lovely when it rises over the lake."

"That it is," I sighed, watching the sun rise, "What are you doing here?"

"The question is not what am _I_ doing here, sweetheart, it's what are _you_ doing here? This is my lake, on my father's land."

"Ah, your father's land? I am permitted here, Prince Ross, as you have invited me to meet you here."

"Here?"

"Yes, here. This very lake, I presume."

"_My_ lake?" He was being silly, I was sure of it, but I enjoyed it and tried not to burst into laughter during our conversation.

"Yes, _your_ lake, you silly Prince."

"Why are you here, Dess?" He looked into my eyes with a cute, boyish smile faintly appearing on his features, and I reflected his smile, followed shortly by a frown.

"My father," I sat down on the boulder he had been sitting on, "Has engaged me to a king."

"A king?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Yes, a king… King Stellan… of… of… _Malgoria_." I burst into tears, and Ross dropped down onto his knees in front of me. "I'm so sorry, Ross, you must hate me for this," I sobbed, and he shook his head.

"Dess," he said quietly, "I'm not mad at you about this, you had no control over it. My father has been offering me off since I turned twelve."

"Really?" I stopped crying a little and looked at him. "My father's been trying to marry me off since I was fourteen."

"How many suitors?" He asked simply, like he had wanted to ask that question since the moment we met, like it was that obvious I rejected every man my father attempted to wed me to.

"Thirteen now," I sniffed, "And unlucky-numbed-thirteen is the one I'm being forced to marry. No backing out at all." He looked at me, closely, as if he was memorizing me.

"Have you told anybody about us?"

"Ross," I smiled, "It's been two days."

"I am aware of that, Dess, but we are in love, nonetheless, and it is only modest to make your family and friends aware of us, as well."

"Well, no matter who I tell, I am aware that I am in love with you," I beamed.

"And I, you."

"Iridessa," my mother found me as soon as I reentered the palace, "What on earth are you thinking, refusing to marry King Stellan?"

"Mother, I—" I was completely ready to defend myself, but she didn't give me the chance.

"He is filthy rich, child, and he has a palace ten times the size of ours. I am sure…" She looked the other way and bit her lip. "I do not wish you to live your entire life without being married… especially to a suitor as well-fitting as King Stellan."

"Mother, I'm in love with someone else!" The words came out faster than I intended them to, and I immediately covered my mouth after saying them. The look she gave me was equivalent to ten million swords being run through my body, and I knew I was doomed as soon as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Who," she snapped, "Who are you in love with, Iridessa Marian of Quissidyn?" She was talking so fast _Quissidyn_ came out a hiss.

"Prince Ross of Soreyne," I said haughtily, "And there is nothing you are to do about it." My mother was taken aback by my words, and she swallowed before speaking again.

"The son of King Matthew of Soreyne?" She asked without looking at me.

"Yes," I said simply, and we were both silent.

"How long has this been going on, Iridessa?" I stayed silent. "Iridessa, how long has this been going on?" She persisted.

"Two days. Do not even consider trying to keep me from him, Mother—"

"It's too late for that," she shook her head, "Now that I am aware of your affair, you're forbidden to see him again—"

"Until when?"

"Forever," she hissed, and was gone. I had told myself just moments before I wouldn't burst into tears at their reaction, but knowing I wasn't allowed to see Ross again was too much. I ran out of the palace the same way I had come in. It was nearly impossible to see due to the tears welling in my eyes, and halfway through my run for the lake I was crying so hard I was forced to throw myself on the ground until I was well enough to continue for the lake.

"Dess?" Ross sat down beside me, "Dess, are you all right?" I wasn't surprised that he was concerned for me as I lie there, face-down on the ground, blue gown creating a blanket over my body. "Iridessa?" He shook me a little before pulling me into a sitting position. "Sweetheart, are you all right?" I leaned over on his shoulder.

"My mother has forbidden me to see you anymore." I hiccuped.

"What?"

"My mother has forbidden me to see you anymore. I'm disobeying her by being here. Ross—" Everything was happening so quickly, my life was spinning out of control right in front of my eyes, making my head spin.

"Dess…" He whispered, "Everything will be all right."

"But what if it isn't?" I asked, my voice thick with emotion, "What if this is the last time I can ever talk to you? What if this is the last time I ever get to see you? What if—what if my father comes out here right now and sees us?"

"_What if_ doesn't mean anything, Dess! _What if_ is just an exaggeration. Everything will be all right."

"You already said that," I swallowed.

"I mean it, Dess. Everything will be all right."

"Princess Iridessa," a voice addressed me. It was later—_much_ later. My parents had already gone off to bed and I was sitting alone in the library, reading a book about a girl attempting to marry who she wanted instead of who her mother wanted. Ruth was seated in the corner of the room, in the shadows, silent as a mouse. I closed the book and looked over at the person who addressed me, jaw clenching when I saw it was King Stellan.

"King Stellan," I was using my edgy tone. I was not sure what else to say other than addressing him, "What has brought you here?" I glanced over at Ruth without moving towards her, so she could remain hidden. She was guarding me, a witness in case anything unspeakable happened, and I didn't want Stellan to be aware of her presence.

"I was aware you were still awake and I came to speak with you. I would enjoy becoming acquainted with you before the wedding next month. Do you feel the same way, Princess?" He was frightening me, the way he wanted to become acquainted with me. _Did he know about Ross and I_?

"Are you aware of my relations with the Princess of Etienne, King Stellan?" He pondered on my question for a moment before answering.

"I do not believe I am, Princess, forgive me…"

"Well then you will understand that I will _never_ want to become acquaintances with you, King Stellan, _especially_ on account of the reason that I refuse to marry you. Good evening!" I stood, taking the book with me as I stormed out of the room. Ruth must've waited for Stellan to leave before following me, helping to undress me and put me to bed.

"You are, by far, the most headstrong princess in all of the land, m'lady," she gave me a half-smile, "It will not leave you with much respect, I am afraid."

"I do not need respect," I shook my head, "All I want is King Stellan gone."

"You will have to be married someday," she sighed, "How come you do not want to marry King Stellan?"

"Because he's old and does not care about me at all, Ruth," I sighed, "You do not understand, you are not royal like I am. You are free to marry whomever you wish…"

"There is someone whom you wish to marry, Princess?" Ruth sounded shocked, but not shocked, at the same time, as if she could tell I was in love with someone this whole time.

"Yes," I said quickly, not looking at her, "Yes, there is a prince whom I have lost my heart to, but it's meaningless now. Mother has forbidden me to see him, and so a future with him will never happen now."

"That must be where you've been disappearing to, and it also explains the rip in your dress…" She smiled a small, flickering smile and looked at me. "Who is he, Princess?"

"Prince Ross of Soreyne. But it's none—"

"His older brother is Prince Riker of Soreyne?"

"Yes, I do believe so, why do you ask?" Ruth shook her head and curtseyed.

"No reason. Good night, Princess." She was gone, and I was left to blow out my candle.

The next morning, Ruth dressed me. Halfway through lacing up my dress, she broke the silence. "Your mother insists you dine with King Stellan this morning," she said quietly as she finished, going to get my shoes.

"What?" I looked at her but she didn't return the gaze.

"You are dining with King Stellan for breakfast this morning," she seemed awkward as she put the shoes on my feet, "Your mother's orders. Princess—" She finally looked at me, "At least try to be kind to him. He is trying to find a new wife, and after what happened to his last wife…"

"I do not care what happened to his last wife. Ruth… Why won't anyone understand I do not wish to be with him at all?" Ruth didn't answer me, instead she brushed my hair and led me to the parlor, where a small table was set up near the window. King Stellan hadn't arrived yet—thank God. Ruth led me to my seat and disappeared to the shadows again. The curtains were drawn and the early-morning November light was filtering in. I waited in silence for King Stellan to arrive.

"Good morning, Iridessa," at long last, he walked into the room and seated himself.

"Good morning, King Stellan," I said quietly, and I could tell he noticed I wasn't as edgy as yesterday.

"Are you well, Princess?" For the first time ever, I caught a glimmer of concern in his voice. I had only ever heard concern in Ross' voice—never Stellan's or my parent's.

"I am well, thank you, King Stellan," I looked at him and smiled. He was obviously shocked that I had smiled at him, for he was speechless for a minute. When he spoke again, he had changed subjects completely.

"What book were you reading last night?" I swallowed and looked at him.

"I do beg your pardon?"

"Just out of curiosity, Princess, what book were you reading last night?"

"A… a book? I am not sure why you are asking."

"Just trying to begin a conversation," he shrugged, "Forgive me. I do not have an idea of your interests, but I would be pleased to learn of your interests, it could make us friends—" The food hadn't even arrived yet, but I was finished talking to Stellan.

"Forgive me, King Stellan, but I believe you have forgotten last night's encounter, so I am going to repeat it for you—I _never _want to be acquaintances with you." I went harsh in the last sentence, but he had to know.

"Princess, if there is anything I could do to make you feel something for me, please, I beg you, just tell me…"

"King Stellan, I am not completely sure of your feelings for me, but understand this: I do not feel the same way, nor do I ever believe I will, no matter how hard you try." He was silent for a long while, giving me enough time to stand up and walk towards the door.

"Who are you in love with?" He asked simply. I didn't answer him—I just got out of there before I burst into tears.

**So that's chapter three! Hope you loved it, and please review! My thing is I have to have at least one review before I can post a new chapter! And if you haven't already liked my page, please do! Here's the link: pages/We-Love-Ross-Lynch/294676187303076**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! It's me again, with Chapter Four! Hope you all are enjoying this story! See you at the bottom :)**

Four

"He intends on becoming friends with me," I explained to Ross. It was still early, and we were sitting beneath the trees—I had come back right after I ran out on King Stellan— wanting someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't tell me I was wrong for falling in love with someone on my own, someone I couldn't have.

"But you don't want to become friends with him," Ross nodded. "But you have no choice, do you?"

"I do not, and whether I like it or not I'm marrying him in twenty days." I sighed and leaned against him. "Are you going through anything right now, that is caused by your parents?" He sighed before answering me.

"While I am not getting out of an arranged marriage like you are, my darling, I am battling my brothers for the title as king. My father is growing old and soon it will be time for one of his sons to rule."

"I thought you said that your older brother had already acquired the title of next in line?"

"He has, but none of us believe he will be able to keep it once my father is gone. Riker is strong, bold and wise, but he has no education to rule a kingdom. No, the title will probably go to my other older brother Rocky, and I will be left with nothing."

"The title as king in my family will more than likely go to my older brother, Roland," I murmured, "That's most likely why my parents are trying to marry me off so quickly—because once Roland is married and my father dies, my mother and I will have nothing."

"Won't Roland share his palace?"

"No," I shook my head and leaned closer to him, "The palace will belong to his petty wife and we will be no more than the in-laws looking for a home. My mother is doing this so I will have a home."

"What about your mother? Where will she go?"

"Most likely with me, oh, the joy, unless she remarries, that way I won't be caring for my younger brother, James." Ross was silent for a minute before he looked at me.

"Run away with me," he whispered.

"What? Ross—" I pulled away from him, shocked. "Darling, you can't be serious… what would my mother say?" Ross took my hands and looked me in the eye.

"That's the thing, your mother wouldn't have a say in it. We could start our own kingdom, be whoever we want to be… be together." He was dead serious, and it scared me.

"Ross—"

"Come on, Dess. It's our only other chance of being together."

"I am aware of that, but…" I had no other arguments. It was the best idea ever—running away. No rules, no corsets, no more arranged marriages and—even better—no King Stellan. "All right. We'll go." I smiled at him, and he leaned over to kiss me.

"Come here just before dawn tomorrow morn, and then we'll leave. Good day, Iridessa." He kissed me again before getting up to leave.

"Wait… Ross!" I called after him. He turned, eyebrow raised. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The next morning, long before dawn, I snuck out of the palace and ran to the lake in my long brown fur coat and dark red dress. I was wearing as much clothes as possible—blankets weren't an option when you were running away.

"Ross?" I called when I approached the grove of trees near the lake where we always met, "Ross, darling, I'm here!" Someone moved out from the trees and ran up to me.

"There you are, Dess! Come now, let's go." He grabbed my hands and pulled me along, but I stopped him.

"Are you certain we should do this?"

"Dess, have you lost your mind? Of course I believe we should do this. It is best for our relationship. You do not wish to marry King Stellan, correct?"

"I would rather be hanged," I told him, and he nodded.

"So we are running away. Come now, Dess." He took my hand once again and pulled me along so I was walking next to him, matching him stride for stride.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He wasn't pulling me anymore, he had dropped my hand and now had my arm in his.

"Wherever we wish," he smiled, "As I said yesterday, we are able to go wherever we wish, now that we are free. We are able to start our own kingdom, as well as a life together."

"Now that we are free," I chuckled, "You make it sound as if we were servants, trapped our entire lives, finally set free by our masters." I looked at him and he returned my gaze.

"I thought you believed that was exactly what we are—were. We were forced through life until now, don't you see? And now we're free." _Forced through life_. How true those words were, I realized as we walked along.

"Your brother Riker… did he ever speak of a girl named Ruth?" I was curious as to what Ruth was talking about when she asked of him the other night.

"I would not know," he chuckled, "Riker was never one to speak of girls… with me, at least. The only one he'd really talk to about girls was Rocky, and that was before he was married."

"Who did he marry?"

"A princess named Cheyenne, I believe. Odd name… I believe her mother's family originated from North America. I never enquired as to the origin of her name. She just married Riker and that was that. My sister-in-law is all she is to me, a title. I do not believe I've even spoken directly to her…" I didn't want to press too deeply into his family history, but it was quite fascinating to me and I wanted to know more about him… every word he spoke had me falling more and more for him.

**If you haven't already, my Facebook page is waiting for your likey like likes! :) pages/We-Love-Ross-Lynch/294676187303076**

**REVIEW if you want a new chapter! ~Katy/DisneyPrincess55**


End file.
